Ben 10: Earth Defender
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: This my retelling of Ben 10 and its very diffrent from anything you have heard, i guarantee you. In this story our favorite character Ben Tennyson is a Saiyan from an alien race of fighters, I've skiped alot and start when Ben is 15 years old and can become a Super saiyan 4 and has to face off against Vilgax on his own. More Info Inside, some characters ooc, this is Bwen.


**_IMPORTANT__ In this story Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are the best of friends and are on a road trip with Ben's ADOPTED grandfather, they deserved it. They saved the world from Vilgax, Ben had already unlocked ssj1 – ssj3 by a series of past events that I may or may not do a flash back into, but ssj4 was unlocked by Vilgax after he severely hurt Gwen causing him to turn into an ssj3 and was beaten and somehow turned into a Oozaru with the help of the moon, this Oozaru had gold fur and was just strong enough to hold back Vilgax but, Ben couldn't control himself, it took Gwen __and Kevin__ but mostly Gwen for Ben to realize who he was and transform into a Super Saiyan 4 that was also the moment they both secretly realized they loved each other more than friends. I think I mentioned it before but, just in case this is a Bwen fic do not read if you were expecting otherwise OH I almost forgot Kevin is like a Vegeta and Ben is like a Goku and yes that means Kevin is a Saiyan but can only go ssj2 SO FAR.__IMPORTANT_**

* * *

_**Oh and if you want me to do power levels I will, I did them for my other stories so just PM me.**_

_**Age = **_

_**Ben = 15**_

_**Gwen = 15**_

_**Kevin = 16**_

* * *

_6 months after first ssj4 transformation._

_G__wen was sitting on a seat in the rust bucket, staring at Ben__…. 'Wow He is__hot and strong can't forget strong and kind, gentle, and he's looking at me. I wish I could ask him out but, that would risk our friendship I mean we've known each other for 6 years and we've been best Fr'-__Gwe__n__ was cut off her thoughts by Ben snapping in her ear._

_"Hello, earth to Gwen we're here, where ever here is"? Ben said questioning the obvious_

_The rustbucket slowed to a stop as a rumbling noise could be heard from outside the RV._

_"I'm going to check it out you three stay in here, it's hot as balls outside today" Grandpa Max said as he walked out into the desert plain._

_Ben looked at Gwen and said "so how much do you want to bet that the rust bucket is broken again?"_

_"Listen Ben, there is something I need to talk to you about" Gwen said looking very serious._

_"Yea sure Gwen, what is it?"_

_Gwen looked around to make sure they were all alone Kevin was taking a nap in the other room so they were alone for now._

_"Ben, get out here" Grandpa Max had said from outside interrupting their conversation_

_"One sec, Grandpa" Ben said trying to focus on Gwen for a few minutes._

_"NOW BENJAMIN" Grandpa yelled from outside. Ben got up from his seat next to Gwen and walked towards the door._

_Ben looked outside to see Vilgax standing over Max._

_"Hello Tennyson, I've come to kill you and destroy your world is now a bad time?" Vilgax said as he chuckled_

_Ben looked shocked to see him although Ben has NEVER been able to kill Vilgax only set his plans back a few months._

_"Gwen go wake up Kevin now!" Ben said as he charged into a Super Saiyan._

_Ben continued to raise his power until he reached the next level. The ground shook as Lightning surrounded him in a burst of yellow energy his hair spiked further, soon the gold energy had consumed him so much that he could no longer be seen in it and all that could be heard was the roar of a raging Oozaru._

_When the energy cleared a tall man, at least 6 foot 9 with red fur, black hair, and yellow pants tied by a blue belt, stood with his fist clenched._

_His red tail wrapped firmly around his waist and his black eye's set on one thing finally killing Vilgax. His long, Black spikey hair shrugged over his shoulders._

_"Stand back Ben, Ill handle Vilgax, I never got my shot at revenge" Kevin said standing behind Ben in the door way. _

_Kevin stepped out of the RV wearing a tight black shirt and grey vest._

_Kevin clenched his fists and boosted his KI, his hair turned from black to gold but, it was already spikey. A golden aura surrounded him and cracked the earth beneath him slightly._

_Kevin raised and lowered his fists initiating a second transformation, his hair grew slightly and lightning surrounded him as crater formed beneath him. His power knocked the rustbucket over on its side._

_Quickly, Kevin rushed vilgax with a combination of kicks and punches, vilgax countering easily he grabbed one of the jabs and delivered a sucker punch to his gut._

_Surprisingly Ben stood back and watched his friend fight; it was his Super Saiyan 4 nature, patience and arrogance._

_Kevin fell to the ground and spit up blood, "I could have told you that wouldn't work against him, he beat my Super Saiyan 3 and you are only Super Saiyan 2" Ben said as lighting flowed around him._

_Kevin rushed vilgax for the second time yelling "Just watch what I can do" he delivered a punch to the face, a kick in the back and an energy blast throwing Vilgax into a nearby 60ft tall boulder._

_Vilgax emerged from the ruble and dusted himself off as if nothing happed._

_"You mad, monkey?" Vilgax made fun of the pathetic effort's given by Kevin._

_"DON'T MOCK ME!" Kevin said as he delivered a massive energy wave to Vilgax's face causing him to be consumed by the energy._

_Vilgax stood unharmed, He grabbed Kevin's arm with his right hand and raised his left fist to punch with but, before he had the chance Ben had already grabbed Vilgax's fist pre-swing._

_"Let's dance" Ben said smiling; he then tossed Vilgax into a mountain destroying it._

_"GWEN GET KEVIN AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Ben yelled as he saw Vilgax emerged from the rubble, Ben blasted the alien with a yellow Energy Wave which only pushed him back._

_"Ben I need to tell you something, it's important" she said hoping to tell him before the long battle began._

_"NOT NOW, YOU CAN TELL ME LATER GO!" Ben used another blast to push vilgax back but, he deflected it easily._

_"I LOVE YOU BEN" she blurted out, she felt a lot better but, Ben was so surprised he didn't feel Vilgax come up behind him_

_"You what me?" he asked before getting a right hook to the face sending him straight through the RV and into another mountain._

_Vilgax walked through the RV and when he passed through it the whole vehicle spontaneously combusted due to his high power level._

_Ben had made an indentation of himself on the mountain from the impact and was stuck inside it._

_Vilgax calmly walked up to Ben and delivered several punches to the face and stomach area. Ben spit up blood and used energy beams from his eyes to blast Vilgax backward, which isn't good since it was supposed to pierce his armor and kill him._

_Ben used the Laser Vision to free himself from the boulder and decided to finish it now. "KAMEHAMEHA X10" a red orb appeared in the palm of Ben's hand as the orb flashed brighter it grew in size he assumed a position his grandfather knew very well._

_"Ah yes I have that file too" Vilgax mumbled walking up to Ben._

_"HAAAAAAAAAA" Ben yelled as the red energy consumed Vilgax and blasted all the way into a mountain a mile away and destroyed it creating a crater half a mile long and wide._

_Vilgax emerged from the ruble unharmed and spoke "Is that all you can do?"_

_Vilgax and Ben charged each other meeting blow for blow, until their fists meet at the exact same point, like a mirror._

_The impact was so devastating both were knocked backwards miles apart and a shockwave shattered the remaining glass of the RV. Gwen stood nearby and watched in awe as her friend and love fought for the earth. _

_Vilgax got up and walked over to Ben who was lying on his back. He put his foot on Ben's chest and pushed down on it._

_"AGHHHHHH" Ben screamed out in pain as his torso was shattered repeatedly._

_Vilgax continued to kick Ben in the side and knock him about 40 feet away._

_Ben got up and went to punch Vilgax until Vilgax caught his fist before it even hit his face._

_"Poor monkey, doesn't know when to give up" Vilgax flicked Ben's forehead and sent him flying; when he landed he landed with a crash, He began to wonder._

_'__How was he able to do that, last time we met he wasn't even a match for me and now he's knocking me miles away with just a flick?'_

_Ben tried strategy and used eye beams and blasted at Vilgax the beams redirected at the last minute and hit the floor beneath the tyrant knocking up a large amount of dust clouding Vilgax's vision, Ben charged him and right before he punched Vilgax square in the jaw Ben disappeared and reappeared behind the warlord, Ben threw a punch with all his might and Vilgax caught it…_

_That's right Vilgax caught the punch without even turning around._

_"You see Benjamin, I have downloaded all of your moves, all of your techniques into my mind, all your transformations, how fast you fly, how much you can lift, how many tons of pressure you punch with… And with this information I have trained my body to react to these specific categories, the secrets to your Kamehameha revealed to me like reading a book"_

_Vilgax let go and turned around, Ben immediately jumped back 30 feet._

_"So if you trained just to beat me, how did you beat Kevin?"_

_"With any training comes strength, you of all people should know this Ben"_

_Vilgax punched the super Saiyan in the jaw with an uppercut and then appeared right above the Saiyan as he flew into the sky and elbowed his back causing major spinal damage._

_Vilgax caught Ben by the throat and was about to kill him when he heard a combination of voices…_

_"FINAL SHINE ATTACK"_

_"KAMEHAMEHA"_

_CRESENT DESTROYER" (Gwen's special move)_

_Vilgax dropped Ben to defend from the barrage but, It was too late he was blasted through a mountain and into a crater 12 miles away at least._

_"It won't take him long to shake that off, get Ben and get in" Grandpa said referring to the escape pod almost as big as an average minivan._

_Ben now transformed into his base form was carried into the van shaped pod and they all piled in after him, the ship left the area at the speed of sound._

_Vilgax stood shrugging off the best efforts of the other fighters, he looked around, they were long gone._

_"Dont worry Tennyson, I know where you live"_

* * *

_and best author of the __Millennia __goes too... just kidding but ive been on hiatus for awhile but, IM BACK BITCHES._

_I love the thought of Ben from Ben 10 being a Super Saiyan from DBZ (Dragonball Z) and i also like Super Saiyan 4 even though its not canon, if anyone might be wondering though I might throw in Super Saiyan God later, I Dont know how long it will be until I update so laters till then guys :)._


End file.
